Hydrodynamic bearings are often used when a bearing is subject to demanding performance conditions. In a hydrodynamic bearing, a gap between a rotor and a stator is formed. The gap contains a lubricant. The rotor is provided with a network of grooves. Therefore, as the rotor rotates, a fluid dynamic pressure is generated within the gap. The pressure acts to raise the rotor in the bearing, thereby preventing contact between the rotor and the stator.
WO 2013/046083 A1 discloses a hydrodynamic bearing for an X-ray tube, comprising a bearing shaft and a bearing bushing. The bearing bushing encloses the bearing shaft concentrically, and is rigidly connected to an anode disc and to a rotor. In addition, the bearing bushing is rotatably arranged on the bearing shaft. The bearing shaft and the bearing bushing are rotatable with respect to one another.
The properties of such hydrodynamic bearings can still be further optimized.